Liquid crystal panel is a main component of a liquid crystal display. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate 11 and a color filter substrate 12 which are cell-assembled, and liquid crystal 13 filled between the array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12.
Accuracy and uniformity of the liquid crystal cell thickness are very important to the display quality. For a uniform cell thickness, some spacers 14 need to be disposed between the array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12.
In the use of the liquid crystal panel with the spacers 14 as described above, if the liquid crystal panel is pressed by external force, distortion may occur, and the spacers 14 are easy to be shifted laterally, thereby resulting in pixel displacement and light leakage in the pixel.